


Gewinner

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Eines Abends im Dorfkrug ...





	Gewinner

Adsche und Brakelmann saßen abends im fast leeren Dorfkrug, an dem Tisch in der Ecke. Während Brakelmann die Augen geschlossen hatte und so halb vor sich her döste, guckte Adsche Shorty und Kuno mehr oder weniger interessiert dabei zu, wie sie sich wieder einmal etwas prügelten. Warum die beiden sich in der Wolle hatten, hatte er nicht mitbekommen, war ja auch nicht wirklich wichtig.

„Hauen die sich immer noch?“, fragte Brakelmann irgendwann und legte den Arm um ihn.

Shorty zog gerade an Kunos Haaren, und Kuno zog an Shortys Ohr.

Adsche nickte, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass Brakelmann das ja gar nicht sehen konnte. „Ja.“

„Kannst mir ja Bescheid sagen, wenn die fertig sind.“

„Ja, mach' ich.“ Er seufzte ganz leise. Brakelmanns Fingerspitzen fuhren ein bisschen an seinem rechten Oberarm auf und ab. Sowas machte Brakelmann oft, und das gefiel ihm immer sehr.

Shorty griff jetzt nach Kunos Nase und zerrte daran, Kuno quietschte wie ein Ferkel. Nach ein paar Sekunden stieß Kuno Shorty mit beiden Armen von sich, und der flog mit dem Hintern voran gegen den Tisch, an dem sie saßen.

„Mensch, passt doch auf!“ Schnell griff er nach seinem bedrohlich wackelnden Bierglas, in dem sich noch ein kleiner kostbarer Rest befand. Alle anderen Gläser hatten Brakelmann und er schon längst geleert, und mehr würden sie heute hier nicht mehr bekommen, hatte Shorty ihnen vorhin deutlich klargemacht. Na ja, morgen dann wieder.

Die Zeit verging, draußen war es bereits beinahe dunkel geworden. Adsche wurde langsam müde vom Zuschauen, er gähnte und kuschelte sich stärker an Brakelmann.

Ah. Es ging anscheinend endlich dem Ende zu. Kuno lag schwer atmend auf dem Boden, und Shorty beugte sich breit grinsend über ihn. Die beiden guckten sich eine Weile an. Und plötzlich grinste Shorty gar nicht mehr. Und dann ... Oh.

 

„Shorty und Kuno sind fertig.“

„Und?“, brummte Brakelmann. „Wer hat ... gewonnen?“

Adsche lächelte. „Beide.“

**Author's Note:**

> Mit dem Pairing Shorty/Kuno schieße ich jetzt wahrscheinlich echt etwas den Vogel ab ... Aber ich konnte nicht widerstehen. ;-)
> 
> Edit: Ich hoffe/denke, es geht aus dem Text deutlich hervor, aber ich erwähne es zur Sicherheit mal dazu:  
> Adsche/Brakelmann = Established Relationship  
> Shorty/Kuno = First Time  
> :-)


End file.
